Most parameters such as measurements of temperature, humidity, and pressure are analog. For example, the use of a mercury thermometer to measure the temperature of a patient is analog since the temperature is measured by the rise of a mercury column. However, temperature may also be indicated digitally. For example, an indication of a temperature of “98.66” may be provided digitally by providing three separate indications of “9”, “8”, and “6”.
Generally, when parameters such as temperature or pressure are measured on an analog basis and these measurements are used to provide calculations for controlling the operation of a system in which the values of temperature and pressure are regulated, the analog values are converted to digital values for providing the calculations. The calculations are then converted to digital values to provide the regulation of the parameters such as temperature and pressure.
Integrated circuit chips are generally provided for converting digital indications of a value to an analog representation of the value. Preferably, this conversion is provided in as short a time (or as high a frequency) as possible. Minimizing the time for the conversion is desirable because it provides for an enhanced regulation of the values of parameters such as pressure and temperature.
Integrated circuit chips have been progressively provided through the years with decreased micron size. In other words, the thickness of the electrical leads connecting the different components in the electrical circuitry on the integrated circuit chip has progressively decreased through the years. For example, the micron size of the electrical leads on an integrated circuit chip have progressively decreased in size during the past ten (10) years from approximately two (2) microns to approximately one half micron (0.5μ) or less. Decreases in micron size have produced corresponding increases in the frequency at which the electrical circuits on the integrated circuit chip are able to operate. For example, electrical circuits made from CMOS technology on an integrated circuit chip are now able to operate at frequencies in the order of several hundred megahertz in comparison to frequencies less than one hundred megahertz (100 MHz) ten years ago.
Digital-to-analog converters have problems of ringing, particularly when they operate at high frequencies. The ringing occurs during the period of each of the binary indications. The ringing also occurs at the transitions between successive ones of the binary indications. The ringing obscures the generation of the analog current or analog voltage which represents the cumulative value of the binary indications. The ringing becomes pronounced because of the high frequencies at which the digital-to-analog converters operate. As previously indicated, these high frequencies are provided because of the progressive decrease in the micron size of the electrical leads, and the progressive decrease in the dimensions of devices such as transistors, in the integrated circuit chips.